


Heat

by Diamond



Category: FireBreather
Genre: Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Slash, Yaoi, but not really, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of a non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond/pseuds/Diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan is sick and Margaret has to hunt down Belloc who escaped from MEGTAF. So Margaret asks Kenny to bring Duncan his homework and to take care of him while she's gone. Hey, what's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How are you feeling baby," Margaret asked as she sat down on the side of Duncan's bed, putting a bag of ice on his forehead which quickly started to melt. It was early in the morning, the sun just starting to rise and Margaret had been up nearly all night taking care of Duncan.

"Hot. Really, really hot," Duncan moan, the ice doing little to ease the heat on his body. He had went to Dr. Patel to see if she knew what was wrong with him and she had thought that he had something to do with his fire breathing at first, having him breathe some fire out but it didn't lower his body temperature. He would have gone to his father to see if it was some kind of Kaiju illness but he had been acting strange a few days before and had manage to escape from his cell.

"Just like your father to disappear when I need him the most," he had heard his mother mutter bitterly under her breath. Blitz had sent soldiers out to find him, but unless Belloc wanted to be found they wouldn't find him. Blitz had suggested using Duncan as bait to lure Belloc, or maybe some other Kaiju out of hiding, which just got him slapped in the face by Margaret.

Duncan smiled at that memory, remembering how his mom had slapped Blitz so hard that he fell to the ground and had left a bright red hand mark on his cheek. She then said that anything he did that caused Duncan to get hurt she'd repay to him tenfold. Who knew his mom could be so bad ass?

"I don't know what you're smirking about, but if you're anything like your father it can't be anything good," Margaret said pulling a cooling blanket over him.

"Don't worry mom, the heat is just making me delirious," Duncan said jokingly before sifting around in discomfort, "I'm half dragon, why is this heat bothering me so much?" What was causing his body to heat up? Just last night he sat in an ice filled tub and under five minutes it turned into boiling water.

"I'm not sure sweetie, we still think it may be some kind of Kaiju illness but I'm not even sure if they can get sick," Margaret said, "I'm starting to think there's a connection between this and your fathers weird behavior before he escaped."

Duncan groaned, this heat was killing him and the dreams he's been having of one of his friends lately hasn't been helping the situation much either.

Margaret had gone into the kitchen to get more ice for Duncan when the phone rang; picking it up once she saw it was MEGTAF hoping that it would be Dr. Patel with news about Duncan's condition. She was deeply disappointed when she heard Blitz's voice on the other end. "What is it Barnes," Margaret asked, sighing in annoyance, making it clear that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"We've got a possible spotting of Belloc in the desert, so we're going to send someone to check it out," Blitz said. He hoped that if he was Belloc that there would be some trouble that would allow them to open fire on him. Blitz knew that as long as Belloc was still alive Margaret would never consider being with him, so he wanted that monster out of the way. He would deal with Duncan later.

"No, I'll go look for Belloc," Margaret said firmly, "I'll be there in twenty minutes so have a jet and suit ready by the time I'm there."

"Margaret you can't be serious," Blitz yelled, "You could get hurt if you go out there."

"You know pretty damn well that I can take care of myself Barnes," Margaret growled, "I'm also the only one Belloc will listen to and the only person he wouldn't attack. I'm going to be the one that goes to look for him and that's final."

Before Barnes could even argue with her she hanged up the phone and started to get ready. She went back to Duncan's room with some more ice and sat down next to her son, "Sweetie, I need to leave for a while to hunt down your father, do you think you'll be okay by yourself?"

Duncan couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how casually his mom said that, "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I'll probably just sleep all day and if it gets worse I can just call Dr. Patel to come check up on me."

"Alright Duncan, I'll see you later and hopefully I'll have captured your father," Margaret said kissing him on the forehead. Just before she left the room she told him she loved in sign language.

"Love you too," Duncan said returning the sign.

Margaret was just about to leave when she remembered something. It was a school day so she went to the phone to call the school to say that Duncan wasn't going to be in today. Once that was done Margaret made one more call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny was eating his usual breakfast of cold pizza and soda when the sound of the phone ringing made him jump. He wasn't use to people calling him, especially so early in the morning so he answered with a confused hello.

"Good morning Kenny, this is Margaret, Duncan's mother," Margaret said, thinking that for some reason she had to remind him who she was.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Rosenblatt," Kenny said nervously. After the whole ordeal at the dance he couldn't help but uncomfortable around Duncan's mom, "Do you need something; is there something wrong with Duncan?"

"Well it seems Duncan has gotten sick and I have some business to take care of, so I was wondering if you would bring him his homework assignments," Margaret asked.

"Sure, no problem Ms. Rosenblatt," Kenny said, "And since Duncan and I have most of our classes together I can copy my notes for him too."

"That's very sweet of you Kenny," Margaret said, "If Duncan seems too hot just put a bag of ice on his forehead, and if he's hungry the coal is in the cabinet next to the fridge. Thanks Kenny, bye"

Kenny sighed, running a hand through his hair. After the dance things have been weird between him and Duncan. Even though Duncan said he wasn't angry with him Kenny couldn't help but feel there was tension between them. And lately it seems that there's even more tension between them. Kenny was being tense because of dreams he's been having lately, but he wasn't sure what was causing Duncan to act so tense.

After he was done with breakfast he watched TV while trying to finish off some of his homework. He had a feeling that today wasn't going to go that well. Ever since he became friends with Duncan people have stopped picking on him. Of course he did occasionally hear people call trailer trash under their breaths but he did his best to not let it bother him. After all, he was use to it.

However whenever Duncan heard them he'd glare and growl at them, instantly making them shut up. He'd tell Duncan thanks quietly, keeping his head down since he always blushed. Kenny never read it the wrong way, he knew the only reason Duncan did it is because he was picked on for being different and must hate seeing the same thing happen to a friend.

He honestly didn't feel like he deserved Duncan's friendship after what happened at the dance. He revealed Duncan's secret out of jealousy, over a girl he didn't even have a crush on anymore. Isabel still seemed to like Duncan but he either didn't notice or pretended not to notice.

Once Kenny had finished his homework he washed up in the sink then slipped on a shirt and his hoodie. He gathered up his stuff for school and headed out the door, hoping the day wouldn't be too bad without Duncan.

After Barnes had graduated high school he joined MEGTAF. A lot of his ancestors had hunted Kaiju, so to him it only made sense that he joined an organization that fought them, and he was also hoping he could impress his high school crush Margaret.

He had never liked Kaiju, so you could imagine how upset he was when he found out that the girl he had been in love with all through high school became the mate of their king, Belloc. At first Barnes had reasoned that she only did it to save everyone, but when he saw them together he could easily see how much Margaret loved Belloc by the way she looked at him. Sometimes he thought he saw Belloc looking at Margaret the same way, but that was impossible. Belloc was a monster and monsters didn't fall in love.

Four months after Belloc came he left again, bringing the other Kaiju with him to go into hiding. He hadn't seen much of Margaret after that, only seeing her again when she went to talk to her friend Dr. Patel, the two of them having been roommates in college. A few days later they all received some shocking news.

Margaret was pregnant with Belloc's child.

No one thought it could be possible, not thinking that a human and Kaiju could breed together and weren't sure how they were able to breed in the first place. Barnes suggested, for Margaret's safety and well being, that the pregnancy should be terminated. That caused Margaret punch him, giving him a broken nose and a concussion after his head hit the floor.

Barnes had been expecting the baby to be an ugly little monster but was surprised to find that the baby looked normal, except for the orange skin and some scales. Duncan had looked innocent baby, but he knew it was only a matter of time before his Kaiju side took over. Of course he stopped saying that around Margaret because she'd always hit him, but at least she stopped hitting him whenever he asked her out. She'd act like she no longer loved Belloc, but he knew that she was waiting for him to come back.

"Margaret, I still don't think you should go alone," Barnes said following Margaret to the jet, "You should let me go with you."

"This is not up for discussion Barnes," Margaret said sternly, putting on an armored suit, "I'm going alone, anyone else would just get in my way."

"Duncan defiantly get's his hardheadedness from you," Barnes said, growling in frustration, "What are you going to do if you even find him?" He didn't like the idea of Margaret being alone with Belloc, especially since the result from the last time they were alone was Duncan.

"I'm going to talk to him," Margaret said simply, climbing into the jet, "And if I find you or anyone else following me I'll shoot them down."

Barnes had a feeling that was more of a promise than a threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret had been flying around the desert for over two hours, following a path of scorch marks and claw marks. If Margaret wasn't worried before she was now. Belloc was always careful to cover his tracks when he knew people were looking for him so there must be something wrong with him if he was being so careless.

When the trail seemed to end Margaret decided to land the jet to look around. She knew that Belloc was capable of escaping any time he wanted, but the question is why he chose now to escape. She knew it must have something to do with the way he had been acting, but he seemed like he was sick, not like he was plotting something.

"If I was a hundred twenty foot dragon where would I hide," Margaret wondered out loud, "But I guess the better question would be where I could hide." She continued to walk through the desert she felt a slight burning on her chest. She got her necklace out of her armor and saw that the gem was glowing. When it started to glow brighter Margaret felt the ground start to move. A few yards away the ground opened up and revealed a secret entrance.

'Well that doesn't look suspicious,' Margaret thought walking down, 'I guess this is where Belloc has been hiding for the past 16 years.' Despite the negative thoughts Margaret quickly found herself smiling when she saw where she was. It was the crystal caves Belloc had taken her when he was courting her. It was also the place he had given her the gem and where they made love for the first time.

Margaret froze up when she heard the footsteps of someone walking up behind her. When they placed a hand on her shoulder she spun around to punch them but they easily caught her fist. Her eyes widen when she saw a familiar tall muscular man with red skin covered in scales. He had black hair with pointy ears poking out of them along with white horns and spikes coming out of his back.

"Belloc?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A nervous Kenny walked up to Duncan's house, kind of wishing that he had accepted Isabel's offer to come with him so she could have broken up any possible awkward moments between him and Duncan. Jenna had wanted to come too, but she had a student council meeting. She gave Kenny her notes from their science class to give to Duncan, saying that he'd be better off using her notes rather than Kenny's. Even though she acted nice, Kenny could tell Jenna didn't think very highly of him.

He rang the doorbell a few times before just letting himself in, figuring Duncan couldn't answer the door because he was sleeping. Kenny went into Duncan's room and sure enough the dragon boy was fast asleep on his bed but he didn't seem to be a very peaceful sleep since he kept moving around, was moaning and covered in sweat. He felt Duncan's forehead and his eyes widened at how hot he was, he was surprised he didn't burn his hand touching him.

Kenny's hand slid down to Duncan's cheek, surprised at how soft and smooth his skin was. He realized what he was thinking and quickly pulled his hand away. 'I better get some ice for Duncan,' Kenny thought, mostly as an excuse to leave the room. He had only been gone for a minute or two and once he got back he found Duncan sitting up on the bed.

"Hey Duncan, are you alright," Kenny asked walking in, setting the bag of ice on his dresser. Duncan looked up at him but didn't say anything; his eyes were glazed over, a dark green rather than their usual brown. Kenny moved closer to Duncan, trying to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. "Duncan?"

A low growl escaped Duncan's throat as tackled Kenny to the floor and pinned the smaller boy under him. Kenny shut his eyes tightly to prepare for any pain he was going to receive, only for them to open when he felt the dragon boy nuzzling his neck. "Dun…Duncan...What are you do…" he was unable to finish his question since a pair of lips were now pressed against his in a kiss.

Kenny knew that it would have been smarter to push Duncan off of him and try to talk some sense into him. Duncan's actions were probably caused by whatever illness he had. But despite that Kenny couldn't help but wrap his arms around Duncan's neck and return the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny never imaged that his first kiss would be with Duncan, or that Duncan would wearing nothing but boxers. But here he was making out with the half naked dragon boy, wiggling beneath him and moaning into the kiss. All the thoughts he had before about how he shouldn't be doing this seemed to have disappeared. Duncan growled possessively and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Kenny's mouth.

A pleasured shiver went through Kenny's body as Duncan's wet muscle rubbed against his. Their tongues battled for dominance and of course Duncan quickly won. After a few minutes the kiss was broken and Duncan's mouth started to attack Kenny's neck, sucking and nipping at the pale flesh.

"Duncan," Kenny moaned panting heavily, still trying to catch his breath from the kiss. He groaned when Duncan licked the front of his throat. But suddenly Kenny snapped out of his pleasured daze when he felt something pressing against his thigh. "Okay Duncan I think this is a good time to stop," Kenny said trying to push Duncan away causing him to growl, "I'm serious, you need to...Ahh!" Kenny screamed when Duncan bit his neck, drawing blood.

"Mine," Duncan growled lapping up the blood. He had the one he wanted to mate with under him and he wasn't going to let him get away. He licked at the spot some more and sucked on it, wanting to make sure he left his mark on him. He pulled at Kenny's jacket and shirt, but when Kenny wasn't willing to remove them so Duncan just ripped them off. He smirked at the cute little squeak Kenny made then started to kiss his chest.

'Oh god, oh god,' Kenny thought as Duncan's hot mouth moved across his chest. He was going to try talking sense into Duncan again but all that came out was a gasp because Duncan had started sucking on one of his nipples. He unsuccessfully held back his moans as his whole body trembled. Kenny let out at pathetic whimper when Duncan lightly bit his nipple.

Duncan smirked at the cute noises his soon to be mate was making. He grounded his hips into Kenny's and his smirk grew when he felt that Kenny was getting hard as well. He kissed his way across Kenny's chest until he got to his other nipple and sucked on it, earning a small whine from smaller boy. This boy was just too cute for his own good.

Kenny covered his mouth with his hands since the submissive noises he was making only seemed to be encouraging Duncan. Duncan noticed this and growled, grabbing Kenny's hands and pinning them above his head before kissing him again. Kenny started to struggle again but a growl from Duncan quickly put a stop to it. Duncan was making it clear that he wasn't going to allow Kenny to leave.

Kenny was slowly losing his will to fight again, moaning into the kiss as his body relaxed. Would it really be that bad if he just gave in? While his body was screaming at him to go for it, his mind reminded him that Duncan wasn't himself. Hell, Duncan probably doesn't even know who he is. Duncan would never do this in his right mind, especially to him.

"Duncan you've really got to stop," Kenny said, not noticing Duncan's eyes darkening. "You don't know what you're doing and if this keeps up we're both going to regret it." Duncan didn't seem to be moving any time soon so he kept going, "It's me Kenny, and you know you don't want to do something like this with me, besides you're with Jenna."

A low growl came from Duncan who suddenly leaned down to lick away the tears that Kenny didn't realize were come from him. Saying that last part must have hurt him more than he realized since it caused him to start crying, but could anyone really blame him? To have his crushes hard hot body pressed up against his, mind blowing kisses that made his toes curl and leaving love marks all over his neck and chest, but knowing they weren't really meant for him. It was a pretty crappy feeling.

An annoyed grunt came from Duncan, confused to why the boy hasn't submitted when it was clear that he wanted him as well. He could smell that the boy was a virgin so he was probably nervous, but there seemed to be something else bothering him. He picked the boy up, smirking when he made a squeak noise and carried him to his bed.

Kenny blushed at the squeaking noise he made when Duncan picked him up, and it doubled when he felt his back hit Duncan's bed. He was about to say something to protest but was stopped by the lustful look Duncan was giving him.

"Mine," Duncan growled as he climbed on top of him, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the bed. He leaned down to lick and nuzzles the boy's neck, and purred in satisfaction when he felt his body start to relax again. "Mine," he growled against his neck causing the boy to shiver.

"Duncan….please," Kenny begged, but he wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for.

Duncan took the chance to kiss Kenny again to help the boy relax and was pleased to feel him kissing back. He could tell by the kiss that the boy was losing his will to fight and would hopefully give in soon. It was only a matter of time before he'd be able to claim his mate.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here," Belloc asked roughly, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to come down here by yourself?"

"Wow, this is the first time we've been alone together in sixteen years and that's the only thing you have to say," Margaret teased, "But it's nice to know you care about my safety." Most humans wouldn't dare say such a smart ass comment to the king of Kaiju, even if he was the in a human form. But of course, Margaret wasn't like normal humans.

Unable to help himself Belloc smirked, "You really haven't changed. I'm surprised that you're the only one here; I figured that MEGTAF would have sent an army after me. How were you even able to find this place?"

"Well I told Barnes that I was would look for you alone, I didn't anyone slowing me down," Margaret said before pointing at her necklace, "And this showed me the entrance to your underground lair."

Belloc's eyes widen a bit in surprise. Not at what Margaret said, but because she had kept the gem he gave her. He half assumed that she would have thrown it out after he had left, or at least sold it. But he was glad that she kept it, because it gave him some hope that it meant that Margaret still had feelings for him. "So did you come all this way to track me down and drag me back to MEGTAF?"

"Actually I wanted to find you because Duncan's sick and I don't know what's wrong," Margaret said worriedly, like any mother with a sick child. "I thought maybe it was Kaiju related so I wanted to see if you knew what might be wrong."

"What are his symptoms," Belloc asked. On some rare occasions a Kaiju could get sick and even die from an illness. He figured it would be best to avoid telling that part to Margaret until he found out what was wrong.

"The only real problem is that his body temperature has risen to the point it's painful for him," Margaret said, "But his body temperature is higher than it's ever been and I'm really worried."

It didn't take long for Belloc to realize what the problem was, "Don't worry Margaret, I'm pretty sure he's just in heat."

"In heat," Margaret repeated.

Belloc nodded, "Once every few years Kaiju's go into heat and their first few heats are painful. It should only last for a day or two and there shouldn't be any trouble as long Duncan is not around anyone he wants to mate with."

Margaret sighed in relief. She just hoped that Jenna or Isabel didn't go over to check up on Duncan, but he should be okay as long as Kenny's the only one there. "Well while I'm here I might as well ask why you chose yesterday to escape when it's obvious you could have escaped at any time."

"It's….complicated," Belloc said. Margaret thought that Belloc was blushing but it was hard to tell since it was dark and Belloc's skin was red.

"We can either talk about why you escaped the other day or why you left sixteen years ago," Margaret said.

"…I'm in heat," Belloc said, his rough voice not able to hide his embarrassment. "And I wanted to be as far away from you as possible." He felt his tights tighten a bit, "Speaking of which you should really leave now." After being away from Margaret for so long it had been hard for him not to jump her, but now that he was in heat and Margaret so close it took every ounce of will power to not fuck her against the cave walls.

Margaret couldn't help but feel a little hurt and angry; did Belloc lose so much interest in her in the last sixteen years that he didn't find her attractive anymore? Or did he just think that she moved on and would not want to be with him. "From what I can remember you use to enjoy it when we mated," Margaret said placing a hand on Belloc's chest.

"You really shouldn't tease me Margaret," Belloc growled grabbing her hand. He wanted the growl to sound threatening so she'd leave, but instead it came out husky and lustful. Belloc was always amazed at the power Margaret seemed to have over him, he could just never resist her. A low growl escaped Belloc when he noticed the top of her armored jump suit was open, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Belloc wasn't sure what happened, but the next thing he knew he had Margaret pinned to the cave wall and was kissing her.

While Margaret still wanted answers she also really wanted Belloc. She hadn't been with anyone other than Belloc and she had sixteen years of sexual frustration built up. She kissed him back while helping him remove her armor. It always got hot in the armor so Margaret only had a sports bra and work out shorts under it which Belloc seemed to enjoy.

Belloc broke the kiss then started to kiss her neck, grabbing her breast and messaging it. Belloc let out a purr like growl, glad that the taste and feel of Margaret's body was as good as he remembered. "I've missed you," Belloc said, his face still buried in her neck.

Margaret pulled away so she could kiss Belloc, "I missed you," Margaret said wrapping her arms around Belloc's neck, "And I think now would be a good time to make up for lost time, what do you say?"

Belloc smiled and moved his arms so they were wrapped around Margaret's waist, pulling her closer, "Nothing would make me happier," Belloc said pressing his forehead against hers before kissing her. The two lovers poured sixteen years of pent up longing into the kiss, happy to be able to hold each once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this story is going to have yaoi and het sex scenes and the pairings are Belloc/Margaret and Duncan/Kenny so if you don't like don't read.
> 
> Firebreather belongs to Image Comics and Cartoon Network.


	3. Chapter 3

Belloc and Margaret were kissing each other passionately, Margaret gripping onto Belloc's hair, who growled and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss when air became an issue for Margaret, and then Belloc started to lick her neck. When he got to the base of her neck he bit down hard enough to draw blood, feeling bad when she let out a whimper of pain. He gently licked the wound, glad to have Margaret wearing his mark again.

Margaret moaned lowly as Belloc lapped up her blood. She had forgotten about one of the down points of making love with Belloc. He always felt the need to bite her neck, saying it was important for him to mark her.

Growling, Belloc moved his mouth downwards to Margaret's chest. His eagerness getting the better of him Belloc ripped off Margaret's sports bra and started to fondle her breasts. Margaret moaned from the attention her breasts were getting, her legs starting to shake. Purring, Belloc pinched one of Margaret's nipples until it was hard then put it in his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Belloc," Margaret moaned as he sucked on her breasts while his hand roughly massaged the other one. She loved the feeling of his mouth on her breasts, sucking on her nipple, licking it and gently biting it. He kept at it for a while longer before giving the same attention to the other one, tugging lightly at the nipple with his teeth. Margaret's legs trembled some more as she felt herself growing wet.

The scent of Margaret's arousal hit Belloc's nose, making him growl lustfully. He had his free hand move down and slip into her shorts, rubbing her pussy through her panties. Belloc smirked when Margaret cried out his name and sucked on her nipple harder while pinching the other one. Margaret got even wetter, her juices spilling on to Belloc's fingers.

Margaret moaned and bucked her hips against Belloc's fingers. Belloc purred and slipped his hands into her panties before slowly pushing a finger into her wet pussy. "Oh God, Belloc," Margaret panted, holding on to him tighter to keep herself from falling over. He thrust his finger in and out of her, continuing to play with her breasts. He then added another finger causing Margaret to cry out again.

Belloc gazed up at Margaret, her face beautifully flushed, her lips parted as she moaned and her eyes half lidded in pleasure. He couldn't believe how sexy it was to see her like that after so long. Belloc moved his fingers faster, drinking in the sounds of Margaret's moans. His cock was starting to get painfully hard, but ignored it for the moment to focus on pleasuring Margaret.

"I…I don't think I can last much longer," Margaret said, breathing heavily. Belloc kept moving his fingers, pushing them deeper in side of her. When Belloc started rubbing her clit with his thumb she bit her bottom lip and gripped on to his hair. Eyes widening, Margaret threw her head back screaming Belloc's name as she came.

Once Margaret came, Belloc pulled his hand out of her panties and licked his hand clean of her juices. Belloc purred in delight, he almost forgot how sweet she tasted. Belloc held on to Margaret since it seemed that she was having a hard time standing up. It had been so long since Margaret had an orgasm like that, and Belloc was just using his fingers.

"Now I think it's time for me to return the favor," Margaret said once she gathered her breath cupping Belloc between his legs making him growl lowly. She had Belloc remove his pants and went down to her knees. Wrapping a hand around his cock Margaret began to gently stroke it, leaning forward to give the tip a lick. Hearing Belloc let out a pleased growl Margaret licked the tip again, rolling her tongue around it. She then took the tip into her mouth and started to suck.

"Margaret," Belloc growled, watching her as she sucked the tip of his cock and rubbed the base. He grunted as she rolled her tongue around the tip and slowly took more of him into her mouth. He couldn't believe how erotic it was to see Margaret's mouth wrapped around his cock. It was defiantly a sight he had missed and a sight he wanted to see again soon.

Despite being a little out of practice, Margaret thought she must be doing a pretty good job judging by the sounds Belloc was making. Once she fit as much of him in her mouth as she could she started to bob her head, sucking and licking. She went at a slow pace, trying to tease Belloc.

Belloc growled and placed his hands on the cave wall, trying to keep himself up. While he hated how weak his knees felt he enjoyed the feeling of Margaret's wet mouth around his cock. Being centuries old Belloc had many lovers, but Margaret was defiantly the best. Belloc never had the same feelings towards his past lovers as he did Margaret, which was probably why their love making was so much better.

Margaret couldn't help but feel a little smug that she was able to reduce the great and powerful king of the Kaiju to such a state. She had always enjoyed it when she was in control during their love making, and Belloc seemed to like it as well. Margaret then moved her free hand down and slipped it into her panties, beginning to finger herself as she continued to suck off Belloc.

Opening his eyes Belloc got the exotic site of Margaret touching herself as she pleasured him. He could feel her moaning around his cock which sent out pleasant vibrations. Belloc hissed in pleasure as he dug his claws into the cave wall, huskily growling Margaret's name.

'It's nice to hear him crying out my name again,' Margaret inwardly admitted as she tried to take more of Belloc in her mouth, speeding up her pace. Margaret was grateful that she hadn't lost control of her gag reflex. She started to suck on him harder and teased the tip a little bit more, wanting to make him cum. While she was enjoying this she wanted to move on to the main event as quickly as possible.

Belloc grinded his teeth as he felt his release approaching, his claws digging deep into the rocky walls of the cave. "Margaret," Belloc growled lowly, "I'm going to cum!" Belloc let out a loud roar as he came, shooting out fire.

As her tongue got burnt Margaret inwardly cursed herself for forgetting how hot Belloc's semen was. Feeling the need inside her grow Margaret removed her shorts and panties; lying down on the ground, "Ready to move on to the main event?"

"Not yet," Belloc said noticing the disappointment in her eyes as he moved down and put his head between her legs, "You got to taste me so now I want to taste you." He gave her pussy a long lick causing Margaret to cry out a moan.

Margaret trembled in pleasure as Belloc's hot tongue licked her pussy. She dug her nails into the ground, lifting her hips.

Belloc let out a low rumbling growl as he lick Margaret's wet pussy, lapping up her sweet juices. He got up to his knees and lifted up Margaret's legs so he could watch her face as he pleasured her with his tongue. And what a nice sight it was with her tossing her head in pleasure, moaning out his name and her eyes clouded over in lust.

Margaret started wiggling around, mewling like a cat in heat. Damn her dragon had one hell of a tongue. She gasped in surprise when she felt Belloc push his tongue inside her. As Belloc moved his tongue around inside of her, Margaret grabbed her breasts and started to rub them.

The Kaiju king couldn't help but find the sight of Margaret groping her breasts as he ate her pussy hot. He took her clitoris into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Margaret to cry out, pitching her nipples.

"Belloc," Margaret moaned, her whole body trembling in pleasure. God, she didn't know how much longer she could last. Belloc's hot mouth and tongue were almost too much for her.

Sensing that Margaret was close to release Belloc had his tongue work harder and faster. He kept his eyes on his mates face so he could watch as she had her orgasm.

Margaret's eyes widen and she gasped before shutting her eyes and crying out as she came.

A pleased growl escaped Belloc's lips as he lapped up Margaret's sweet juices. His cock twitched painfully and he took that as a sign to do what he's wanted to do for sixteen years. Make love to Margaret until she can't walk or even remember her name. He moved around so he was on top and his erection was pressing against her wet entrance.

As Belloc started to gently push into her, Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, tasting some of her juices on his lips. She gripped on to Belloc's hair as he pushed more of himself inside her and deepened the kiss. Once Belloc was all the way in, Margaret's body relaxed and she bucked her hips to tell him to start moving.

Belloc kissed and nibbled on Margaret's neck as he started to gently move in and out of her. Gods, he had almost forgotten how great her wet tight pussy felt around his cock. His mouth moved down until he reached her chest, sucking on one of her nipples.

Margaret moaned as Belloc moved in and out of her, completely ignoring the pain in her back from rubbing against the ground. She did her best to move her hips to match Belloc's thrusts, which got harder when Belloc started moving faster.

Belloc growled and grabbed Margaret's hips, lifting them up so he could go deeper into her. Belloc accidently dug into the soft flesh of her hips, drawing some blood. Luckily Margaret was far too lost in pleasure to notice. Margaret clawed at Belloc's back, but he barely felt it because of his thick skin.

While Margaret appreciated Belloc trying to be gentle with her so he wouldn't hurt her, it had been sixteen years since she had sex with anyone so she wasn't in the mood for gentle. She was able to flip Belloc on to his back, catching him by surprise, but he knew that Margaret was stronger than she looked. Margaret put her hands on Belloc's chest then started to lift herself up and down his erection.

"I take it you've missed riding your dragon," Belloc commented with a playful smirk.

"You know it," Margaret said, returning the smirk and leaning down to kiss him. She continued moving up and down, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, along with her necklace.

After watching Margaret's breasts bounce for a few moments, Belloc quickly gave into temptation and grabbed her breasts. Margaret moaned loudly as Belloc fondled her breasts, moving her hips faster.

Belloc started thrusting his hips up to meet Margaret's, growling lustfully and pinching one of her nipples. He looked up at Margaret who was breathing heavily, crying out every time she slammed down on him. He was impressed how fast she was able to ride him, and enjoyed the feeling of her nails clawing at his chest.

Margaret could feel her release drawing near, and could tell Belloc was close to coming too. She started lifting herself harder and faster, her eyes sight tightly in pleasure, her body glistening in sweat. Her thrusts became shaky and harder to control.

Belloc groaned, grinding his cock inside of Margaret while rubbing and rolling her breasts in his hands. He tugged lightly at the nipples, earning a loud moan from her. He felt himself close to coming too so he thrust up harder.

"Oooh…ahhhh…BELLOC," Margaret screamed, throwing her head back as she came, her walls clamping down around Belloc.

A loud roar came from Belloc as he came, which luckily didn't include fire breath, shooting his seed into Margaret. Margaret rested her head on Belloc's chest, breathing heavily as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"…Wow," Margaret breathed out, the only thing she could think to say during the pleasured state she was in.

"My thoughts exactly," Belloc said, also breathing heavily, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "So do you want to rest now," Belloc asked after a few moments of simply holding her and rubbing her back.

Margaret looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Belloc, that was the first real sex I had in sixteen years, do you really think I'm going to stop after just one round? Come on baby; show me what the king of Kaiju can do."

Belloc purred and sat up, Margaret sitting on his lap and he was still buried deep in her. "I'm willing to give you everything I got; do you think you can do the same?"

"Belloc, if I didn't know any better I might think that you're trying to challenge me," Margaret said with a playful smirk, "Trust me, this night isn't over by a long shot."

A wide smirk made its way across Belloc's face, "That's what I like to hear," he said before cupping her face and kissing her, already starting to get hard again.

Yes, the two of them were in for a long night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Belloc's humanoid dragon form he based off of Scarygodmother102 design on Deviant Art, you should look her up.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first Firebreather story so be gentle, and it's based on the movie not the comic. The pairing is Duncan/Kenny but it will also have Belloc/Margaret. There is going to be boy on boy in this story so if you don't like don't read it. I also don't want any comments about how you hate the pairing; I'm not forcing you to read the story.
> 
> I do not own Firebreather or any of the characters.


End file.
